Question: Solve for $k$. $20-6+4k=2-2k$ $k =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ k $ by itself. $\begin{aligned}20-6+4k&=2-2k \\\\ 14+4k&=2-2k &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 14+4k {+2k} &= 2-2k{+2k} &&\gray{\text{Add 2k to each side.}}\\\\ 6k+14&=2 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 6k+14{-14} &= 2{-14} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 14 from each side.}}\\\\ 6k &=-12 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{6k}{{6}} &= \dfrac{-12}{{6}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 6.}}\\\\ k &= {-2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $k = { -2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]